


The Box

by Current521



Series: Starkid Writes [26]
Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Divorce, F/M, idk what this is, starkid writes, starkid writes discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Current521/pseuds/Current521
Summary: Sam is leaving Charlotte. He brings a few keepsakes.
Relationships: Charlotte/Sam (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals)
Series: Starkid Writes [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1462579
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	The Box

**Author's Note:**

> One of our prompts this week was "keepsakes" so uhh, here we are

Sam looked around the apartment. He'd taken his clothes and his own stuff, but none of what they'd shared.

Charlotte wasn't home, so he took his time, walking around and looking. A framed photo from their wedding on the mantle. He picked it up, looked at it for a while, then set it back down. Better to let her keep it, he decided.

More walking around. He did carefully pack up the crystal champagne flutes, the second time around; they'd been a wedding present from his parents, after all, he could take them. He wanted to leave Charlotte with enough that she didn't have to buy anything else — he did have that much love left for her, after all — but champagne flutes were a luxury, not a necessity.

He ended up standing in their bedroom, after carrying everything down to his car. There were so many pictures on the walls; of them, but also just of places, of various family, various memories. He took down the ones of his own family first. He could keep those. Then he took one of himself and Charlotte, one of his favourites, taken at Niagara Falls on their fifth anniversary. He put it in the box with the pictures of his family.

Box! He sat on the floor and pulled a box out from under the bed. Their wedding date was written on the front. Charlotte had always just referred to the box of wedding memorabilia as  _ the box  _ and even now, Sam was inclined to do the same. The box contained copies of the invitation, of the thank-you cards, of the seating charts, all that stuff. The place cards for themselves and their parents. Sam took his own and his parents'. There were two copies of the invitation, so he took one, and then took the only copy of the thank-you card as well. He left the cake topper and the seating chart for Charlotte. Then he pushed the box back under the bed, grabbed the keepsakes he had saved, and put them in his box of photos.

He wrote a note before leaving. She knew he was leaving, that was why she wasn't home, but still.

_ Dear Charlotte, _

_ I am sorry. I know I haven't been as good as I could have been, and I know you should have left years ago. I'm sorry you didn't; would have saved both of us a lot of trouble. _

_ I love you. Or I did. The point is, I don't regret marrying you. I just regret not leaving sooner. _

_ Take care of yourself. _

_ Goodbye, _

_ Sam _

He left it on the kitchen table, weighed down with his wedding ring, and left.


End file.
